uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Beckenham Junction station
1.760 | railexits0506 = 1.864 | railexits0607 = 2.444 | railexits0708 = 2.765 | railexits0809 = 2.668 | railexits0910 = 2.564 | railexits1011 = 2.634 | ctbat0910 = 0.735 | ctbat1011 = 0.784 | years1 = 1 January 1857 | events1 = Opened (Terminus) | years2 = 7 July 1858 | events2 = Through station | years3 = 2000 | events3 = Tramlink opens | access = yes | access_note = | latitude = 51.4109 | longitude = -0.0257 }} Beckenham Junction is a railway station and a tram terminus in Beckenham, south east London. It is in the London Borough of Bromley and Travelcard Zone 4, 8.6 miles (13.8 km) from London Victoria. The station is at the higher end of High Street, between Waitrose and St George's Church. Trains operate between Orpington and Victoria and to local stations in South London, including Gipsy Hill, Bromley South and Brixton. There are six platforms in total: two through, two bay, and two Tramlink platforms for Tramlink route 2 services to East Croydon and West Croydon stations. Network Rail The station was opened by the Mid-Kent Railway (MKR) on 1 January 1857 as the terminus of the line from Lewisham; it became a junction on 7 July 1858 when the West End of London and Crystal Palace Railway Farnborough Extension line from Crystal Palace to Shortlands was opened. On 1 July 1863 the London Chatham & Dover Railway Metropolitan Extension from Beckenham to Victoria/Blackfriars completed the lines serving the station. In 1863 the MKR was taken over by the South Eastern Railway (SER) and thereafter the station was operated jointly by the LCDR and SER. Despite a partial rebuilding in 1890 the original MKR building is still in use as the main station offices and booking hall."Railways of Beckenham", Andrew Hajducki, 2011 From December 2007, a significant upgrade to train services at Beckenham Junction took place, with an increase in frequency of the London Victoria to Orpington services (off peak) to every 15 mins. Until High Speed 1 opened the Eurostar service passed through the station, not stopping. In December 2010 Southern increased the number of evening services on Monday-Saturdays so that trains would run to London Bridge Station later into the evening. Tramlink The two platform Tramlink stop opened in 2000, with the rest of route 2 to the Croydon loop. The stop is outside the station, across the car park, beside the A2105 road, which avoids Beckenham town centre.Buses and Trams from Beckenham This stop and New Addington are the only Tramlink termini with two platforms, as both Wimbledon and Elmers End have one platform face opposite a Network Rail line. Services ]] The typical off-peak service frequency is: *4tph (trains per hour) to London Victoria (Southeastern) *2tph to London Bridge (Southern) *4tph to (Southeastern) }} }} References External links *Photo Gallery of Tramlink route 2 Category:Tramlink stops in Bromley Category:Railway stations in Bromley Category:Former South Eastern Railway (UK) stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1857 Category:Railway stations served by Southern Category:Railway stations served by Southeastern Category:DfT Category C2 stations Category:Rail junctions in England